Love Knows No Bounds
by randommaster
Summary: [AmyxOC]Corey has always liked Amy, but she liked Sonic. After Amy gets gassed by Eggman, will a shy twelveyear old admit his feelings? [Inspired by [insert any fic that involves Amy getting gassed here]] Rated T due to violence and language, some lime. D
1. Prolouge

**Why? I keep getting these AmyxOC ideas. DAMN DAMN DAMN! WHY? Tell me in a review. I AM working on a Sonamy, believe it! **

**------------------**

**Love Knows No Bounds**

**Prologue**

Three days had passed since Corey, the twelve year old human with the demon of the seven-tailed wolf sealed within him, learned of Amy's capture. He had always loved her, even when they first met. That would be another story, but for now, he had just finished destroying the umpteenth Eggman's bases, because, well, who else WOULD sink so low as to do this.

"Where ARE you…? I'm never going to rest until I find you!" he shouted, almost screaming at the top of his lungs, as he floated over the debris of yet another Eggman's base. He, like Sonic, Knuckles and Tails (YES, TAILS HAS A SUPER FORM, BUT NOT A HYPER FORM!) had a Super form, and like Sonic and Knuckles, a Hyper Form. The Super Emeralds weren't used since the third time the Death Egg was used, so for now, the boy used a Super form. He had carried like, five thousand rings on his person (THIS IS PART OF THE GAMEVERSE), but now he had one hundred left. Rings were typically used to power the Super and Hyper forms, if the user chooses, and Rings also increased whether or not they were used to pay the upkeep for the two different forms. Corey, like Sonic, was basically supersonic.

In his Super form, the characteristics of his base form, brown hair, green eyes, light brown eyebrows, and a calm exterior, are replaced by shining golden hair, cream colored eyebrows, fiery orange eyes, and he fails to remain calm, even when it's peaceful. Unlike anyone who has a super form, where their rings disappear one at a time a second, his disappear once every two seconds, because his body uses less energy.

"Damn! If I don't find her soon, Eggman will kill her… Or WoRsE!" Super Corey said, beginning to lose it, fast. The seal was old, and had occasion to crack, but not break entirely. (A/N When he speaks in boldface type, the seal has broken, if it's like the end of his sentence now, it means it cracked.) He took a deep breath, and flew off to the east. There were two Eggman bases left. He needed to choose one. He chose the one on the right, and entered.

If he only knew how wrong he was… maybe the events that followed would not have happened…

-------------------------

**This IS a prologue, so you'd expect it to be short. Well, until the actual first chapter, Read and Review!**


	2. Gassed

**The chapters will slowly become active as time drags on.**

**----------------------**

**Chapter 1: Gassed**

"Bwahaha!" laughed the wicked Doctor Eggman, standing over a control panel, and for once in two years, NOT in his hovercraft. He was a hard, mustached freakazoid who didn't care much for the planet. All he wanted was an Eggman Empire. Suddenly the scientist growled, and punched the control panel.

"NO, STOP IT! STOP IT! DAMN IT!" he shouted, cursing the boy who was going through the base directly next to him. _I'd better release the gas soon, _he thought. He then turned to his captive, a twelve-year old rose hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose.

"My Sonic will save me!" she yelled, struggling against the restraints that were holding her against the wall. Amy had been there for three days, never losing hope that Sonic would rescue her. If she only knew about the brash boy who was after her…

"You're wrong, you rat!" the malicious scientist shouted at Amy, who kept her positive attitude.

"Then why were you screaming just a second ago?"

The scientist had to make an excuse; otherwise his plan would be ruined. He instantly thought of a white lie and stated: "The Yankees are losing the baseball game!"

"YANKEES SUCK!" the pink hedgehog screamed, as a whooshing noise was heard overhead.

"That's it! You're gassed!" Eggman shouted, hitting a green button on his panel, and instantly the room she was in filled up with red gas, swirling around her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE, EGGMAN!" the rose hedgehog heard, before she went unconscious.

"If it isn't the new kid! Unfortunately, the good guys die young!"

"Says YoU!" the infuriated boy shouted, who happened to be the same age as Amy.

"IT STARTS NOW!" the doctor stated, hitting a red button, and a loud, booming voice stated: "Self-destruct in fifty seconds.

"Uh-oh! I'd better get out of here. I need to get Amy!" Super Corey shouted, grabbing Amy's restraints and breaking them with ease. She fell into his arms, and Super Corey had picked Amy up bridal style, and began to float into the air. As he floated up, before he knew it, he put his face against her cheek, and kissed her. He immediately blushed and continued to rise, until he flew to Station Square. His rings depleting at a slow, steady pace, he sped through the air at hypersonic speed… at least until, just over her apartment, the last ring vanished. The emeralds inside of him fell from his body, as did he, as they continued to fall, but something caught them just in time.

He could feel himself floating… Tails the two-tailed fox had saved them in the nick of time, and took them to his house. It was the evening, and it was getting dark. Soon it would be time for bed.

But the boy felt something wasn't right about Amy…

--------------------------------

**Cliffhanger, I know. R&R!**


	3. Enter Miles Prower

Alright, the long awaited de-cliffhanger. Now, read. Read, I say! REEEEEAAAAD!

------------------------

**Chapter 2: Enter Miles Prower**

"Ow… that was a big fall…" the boy known as Corey fully stated, his traits of his Super form returned to inside the Chaos Emeralds. Suddenly, an image clicked in the boy's head, and he remembered seeing the Chaos Emeralds fall out of himself, before blackness surrounded him. "Tails… TAILS!" the boy roared, forest green eyes darting around the room, hoping to find the peach-colored kitsune, hopefully soon.

"I'm coming…" rang a voice from the garage. The door creaked open, before squeaking completely, to reveal Miles Prower, although he was called "Tails" for the two tails that had been his namesakes his whole life, ever since he met Sonic.

For your information, when Tails had joined with Sonic, that was when the seventh Chaos Emerald revealed itself (Remember, in the first Sonic game, there were only six.). That was when Sonic had first leapt to the temporary Super Sonic transformation, surprising everyone. The aforementioned azure hedgehog had been foiling Eggman's plans for a long time, even before he met the rest of his teammates.

Back on the subject of the present day. Sapphire eyes pierced the boy, nearly causing him to recoil in fear, but he kept on talking. "Where are the Chaos Emeralds?" Corey inquired, head shaking to clear up a fog that had overcome his eyes, probably due to the impact.

"They're in the garage, why?" Tails replied, in the form of a question. "Going to do something totally reckless again?" The kitsune was no more than four years younger than the main character of this story, who was currently almost fuming.

"Maybe… when I found Amy, she was gassed by Eggman…" the boy's eyes shifted to the unconscious rose hedgehog adjacent to him, before continuing. "Did you know what kind of gas it was?"

"No… and just an FYI, I found lip marks on Amy's cheek." Tails stated indirectly, hoping to draw out the inner beast. Tails sometimes liked to toy with Corey, but now was DEFINITELY the wrong time.

"Do NoT mAkE mE gIvE yOu A sWiRlY aGaIn, JuNiOr!" the boy's seal cracked again as he spoke, bringing up a similar incident that occurred when Miles found out that Corey loved Amy.

When Corey found out, he lost it almost completely, but he managed to retain most of his control. Shouting: "**HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW?**" he stuck Tails' head in the toilet and flushed three times. Needless to say, it took some time to get Tails' head hair back in order.

"Er, sorry. But you did kiss her right?" the kitsune replied, almost nonchalantly, before he realized the last word that was in the sentence. "JUNIOR? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME JUNIOR! I'M EIGHT!"

"The first part of your sentence can be answered by one word: Yes. The second part, anyone under ten is specifically called a 'junior'. What happened while I was gone?" The human boy interrogated, hoping to draw out what Sonic did, mainly due to the fact that no one noticed they were gone except for Tails.

"We… er… had a party?" the kitsune replied, half-scared to death to talk to Corey like this, considering his short fuse… right now it had detonated the explosive inside.

"HAD A PARTY? ALL OF YOU ARE NUMBSKULLS! NO ONE REALIZED AMY WAS GONE BUT ME? WHAT KIND OF WORLD DO YOU LIVE IN?" the boy vented, anger causing the seal to once again crack, his irises turning, for a moment, blood red, before turning back. The seal was close to breaking, as he would've loved dearly to knock Tails out. Of course, the two never realized that the pink hedgehog, Amy, was awake since the whole "Did you kiss her?" sentence before the explosion…

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" the voice of the twelve-year old pink hedgehog girl rang out, startling the two other occupants of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC. Now, R&R! Tell me what you think!


	4. Too Close!

**Here it comes, the chapter where he narrowly admits his love at the wrong time.**

**Corey, 5th OC variant: SHUT UP YOU AUTHOR PIECE OF CRAP!**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Too Close!**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" the rose hedgehog demanded again, in a tone that no one would recognize, not even if they had known her for three years. The boy who sat adjacent to her, not the fox, but the human… wanted her to love him, but knew it was a real long shot, for she loved Sonic, the hedgehog whose sympathetic, but not empathetic nature, drives everyone nuts in their own way. Wait… did I say her love? No, I meant wanted _her_.

"Uh…" the boy tried to explain himself, but all he could feel were two things: his heart beating his ribcage, threatening to shatter it, and his originally slight tan colored cheeks heated up, turning very light pink, almost a pale pink, deepening in color as he continued… "I… I…" A small voice in the back of his head, his cerebral cortex rang out: _Don't say it yet!_ He had listened, and said: "It was an accident… I swear!" he attempted, half-white lie, half-truth. He had indeed lost control of his hormones for a second, before snapping into focus, and realizing. However, he subconsciously enjoyed it, a warm feeling in his heart leapt at that point. His blush deepened, thankfully, the dim light hid it.

"Kissing? An accident?" Amy asked, half-miffed (side effect of the gas, it turned out), and half-expectant. Suddenly, the gas took hold, and she zonked out again, her head hitting the pillow.

"Amy?" the boy asked, unsure, so he check her pulse and, he gulped at the second part, breathing. Fortunately, she had a pulse, but when it came back to the subject of her breathing, it looked as though if you had stuck the lighted end of a flashlight in his mouth, for he was glowing red as Knuckles, for all you can care.

He laid his head on her chest, and felt breathing. She was indeed alive, so he decided to stay with her, there, as his face continued to grow darker and darker red.

Meanwhile, the two-tailed peach colored fox called Sonic, also known as the blue blur, at his apartment shortly after. He nearly yelled "Hello?" into the phone.

_"Tails! I'm right here!"_

"I know, listen, Corey and Amy are here, and I'm not sure they liked the fact that we had a party while Corey was ripping his heart out trying to find Amy, who was captured by Eggman."

_"Please repeat that third part."_

"I can't or else Corey will give me a swirly again!" Tails pouted and screamed into the phone, but as quietly, which contradicted the dictionary's meaning of the word "scream", as possible.

_"Alright, alright! See you tomorrow I guess. Bye!"_

"Bye." the kitsune said almost a tad too gleefully, and hung up the phone. He walked back into the living room where he saw Corey with his arm around Amy, sleeping peacefully as ever, considering what he had told Tails about his past…

Flashback…

"Tails!" the boy had shouted as loudly as possible, hoping to draw his fox friend out of hiding. He was usually found in his garage at the time, when out of nowhere, he heard a whipping noise above him.

"DOGPILE!" a voice rang out, and then tumbled the two-tailed fox onto the confused and surprised boy, and they both fell to the floor.

"I need to tell you two things Tails, but you have to swear that you won't tell anyone. Or else I'll give you a swirly, twice." Corey said, lovesickness almost apparent, as this was a week after he met the Sonic gang.

"Name them." Tails stated, throwing a piercing stare at the boy, nearly causing Corey to recoil in fear.

"One thing is I think I know why I've been shunned in my old town before meeting you guys. I have the demon of the seven-tailed wolf sealed inside of me. The other thing is I lost my entire family at age two. Everything was destroyed! So I was basically a wanderer."

All Tails, could say is: "I won't tell anyone… but… wow… just… WOW."

End Flashback…

While reminiscing, he draped a blanket over the two, causing the two to squirm, before Amy was on top of Corey, due to the high level of squirming involved. He walked to his room, thinking mainly on one thing: they would make a good enough couple, considering Corey's dark past and short temperament, and Amy's close-to-short temper.

He could only think of what happened tomorrow…

------------------------

**-poses- I am the master of the cliffhangers! R&R if you like.**


	5. What Happened to Her?

**Okay, this is going to be wrapped around I'm a Believer (by I forgot), so I'd better hurry and do the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and Co. or any songs whatsoever. However, I do claim my OC's as my own.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: What's Happened to Her?**

Rising with a start, Corey woke; to find a certain pink hedgehog on top of him… he blushed insanely and hoped for her to wake up soon, before he accidentally kissed her again. This time however, it wouldn't be on the cheek. Right now, an unmentionable list of things was all going through his mind. Suddenly, a small giggle came from the kitchen, and it revealed Tails, who was looking at the two, blushing a bit as to the awkward positioning that the two were in. Corey's insides were about to burst with anger, when, Amy woke, blinking twice, to see a half-beet red faced Corey, twisted in an immediate reaction of embarrassment and anger.

Once the rose hedgehog had gotten a total grip of surroundings, she quickly pushed the boy out from under her, and he fell to the floor. Corey groaned on the impact with the floor.

"**DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!**" Amy yelled, quills going light blue for just two seconds before resuming the classic pink that everyone knew.

"What the--!" the peach kitsune and the preteen human both exclaimed aloud, immediately confused by the violent behavior of Amy.

"I'd better get out of here…" the preteen mumbled, and then he ran out to the backyard at top speed. Right as Sonic burst through the door and Tails began to tell Amy EXACTLY who saved her.

Meanwhile, walking through the backyard, Corey began to have a song run through his head that clearly signified he was in love. It seemed to play in the background, like a twisted video game. It rang:

_I thought love was only true in fairytales_

_Meant for someone else but not for me_

_Love was out to get me_

_That's the way it seemed_

_Disappointment haunted all my dreams_

The preteen blinked as to how he could be thinking it, before suddenly beginning to hum, drowning out the yelling coming from inside the house.

_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer!_

_Not a trace of doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love (ooo, aaa) I'm a believer!_

_I couldn't leave her if I tried._

He still paid no attention to the yelling, thinking it was natural.

_I thought love was more or less a giving thing,_

_Seems the more I gave the less I got._

_What's the use in tryin'?_

_All you get is pain._

_When I needed sunshine I got rain._

There was a crashing noise, and the sound of footfalls, but the lovestruck preteen known as Corey kept right on singing.

_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer!_

_Not a trace, no doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love (ooo, aaa) I'm a believer_

_I couldn't leave her if I tried!_

Suddenly, yet another crashing noise, and the music abruptly stopped, to see an unconscious Sonic and a light blue Amy Rose, who had stinging acid green eyes that almost got the boy's heart to shatter into forty pieces, because he knew what that meant. He felt his heart snap in half as he saw his love interest, his one ray of light, escape with the emeralds. He knew that he was at fault, and collapsed to his knees, crying: "It's my fault, it's my fault!" over and over again, just as Sonic woke and Tails sped into the room.

The preteen known as Corey felt about two feet tall.

--------------------------------------------

**Kind of a tragedy here, but not really, SO! R&R! **


	6. The Beast Within

**Well, there are two more chapters to this and then an epilogue. Most of the quoted italics in the beginning are Corey's flashbacks from the orphanage.**

**--------------**

**Chapter 5: The Beast Within**

_I'm a fool. I should've picked that right one,_ was all the preteen could think, as he soundlessly passed tears, but he did not sob. He couldn't do anything, but stand there and think of what mistakes he made at the orphanage.

_"You were always a fool…"_

_"You can never amount to anything if you keep doing that!"_

_"You're a worthless, lowlife piece of shit!"_

"I'm not strong enough… no matter what I try I can't run from my past. I can't save her! WhY?" the boy finally sobbed out, pounding his fist on the floor. Even though Amy, the now light blue hedgehog with piercing acid-colored eyes, wasn't far, it didn't matter to Corey. He was currently too busy beating himself up. He abruptly thought of the song "Every Rose Has Its Thorns" and begun to think of it, curling himself up into an anti-social ball.

"I don't think he can take it… the guilt and fear of losing Amy to the dark side…" the peach-colored kitsune began, and at that precise moment, the seal had suddenly broken, and the preteen with the seven-tailed wolf sealed inside him exploded. His eyes glowed dark crimson, the color of his blood. All Corey could see was the color red.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW, YOU FUCKING FOOL! YOU'VE NEVER, EVER BEEN IN LOVE LONG ENOUGH TO KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD LOVE!**"he vented, his voice a dual-voice, hoarse and through too much to count. Miles, who had always been positive and never losing hope, even after losing Cosmo, now was sobbing his eyes out. Since Tails couldn't answer, the everyday hero known as Sonic the Hedgehog voiced out what Tails would say.

"You're wrong. Before you even came here, Tails had loved a plant named Cosmo, and thus far, the seed she has spawned is still growing, and Tails is still feeling the pain of loss, even after six months. So, if you care for Amy, like you claim, you'd better go find her and tell her before its too late. Eggman is behind this, I can feel it! YOU'D BETTER TELL HER!"

Only two words seemed to register with the boy, and tears still flowing, he faced Sonic, with a look that could kill someone. His crimson eyes remained, but his voice changed, just for a second.

"You're right, I should tell her, before it's too late." was all the boy could say, before he found himself on all fours and sped off tearing up the dirt underneath his feet, leaving Sonic to tend to Tails' emotional scars, just like friends should do, instead of SITTING ON THEIR ASS AND THROWING A HUGE PARTY, like they had done with Amy.

No one but Tails understood how he felt about her… and now, he has to face telling her alone…

He eventually caught up to the sky colored hedgehog, who was at Angel Island, and about to give the Emeralds to Eggman. In a wild, desperate move, he jumped into the middle, and using the rings he had picked up, he became Super Corey, the beast running fresh within him, but he could stand on two legs.

"**AMY! DON'T DO IT! YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS!**" the super-powered preteen screamed, as she screamed back, the words that had shattered the preteen's heart into a thousand pieces:

"**I'll kill you. If you want to fight me, I'll be glad to oblige. HAND OVER THE EMERALDS RIGHT NOW!**" Amy shrieked back, in a hoarse voice. The one-sided massacre had begun, with a few choice surprise witnesses.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, it seemed like it was good, next chapter: "I Can't Fight You" to the tune of "Open Your Heart" from Sonic Adventure 1. Until next time, R&R!**


	7. Never Going to Stop Loving You

**Warning… One sided match… what was the point of becoming Super Corey anyways? Find out here and NOW.**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: Never Going to Stop Loving You**

"**Drop the emeralds… boy…**" the sky hedgehog, who was once the rose hedgehog Amy Rose, demanded in a dull, emotionless tone, one that caused the golden warrior in front of her to cringe, and as tears flowed down from his tear ducts, rolling warm and fresh down the sides of his cheeks, Super Corey shouted: "**I can't… no… I won't let you follow this path!**"

"**Then… die.**" The emotionless hedgehog blackened by the evil doctor's plans lunged at the golden boy, and knocked him down to the ground.

Inside of some nearby bushes lied the X-Twister, hidden by a few palm trees conveniently placed there. Inside two nearby bushes lied the azure hedgehog, known as Sonic, the two-tailed kitsune known as Tails, and a few new faces that I forgot to introduce earlier. First one that's directly on mind, was a red echidna known as Knuckles, who had once mistaken Sonic and Tails for the enemy. Next up would be an ebony hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, and according to recent files aboard the space colony ARK, was the current Ultimate Lifeform. Last one and this one would be a white bat, called Rouge the Bat. But here's where things get interesting. Ever since Shadow and Knuckles began to notice Rouge… due to her "headlights" as Corey had once vaguely called them… followed by her jumpsuit… and as Corey had said, "Why wear that everyday?" to no one but himself. Those very… offensive comments earned him a severe beating from the three unknowns. The five of them sat in silence, before finally Sonic spoke up, after seeing Super Corey take a painful plummet into an altar.

"Why isn't he fighting back? Seriously… I mean, 'Don't hit girls' is probable, but COME ON! FIGHT BACK YOU NUMBSKULL!" he whispered.

"Listen… Corey's been keeping a secret for exactly five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes to this day from everyone except me… I guess I'd better tell you guys…" Tails stated, drawing out each word as he anxiously whispered. He wasn't scared of a swirly, even if the toilet hadn't been flushed.

"Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes…" Shadow thought for a second, before responding… "You mean a year?"

"Yeah… we ran into him a year ago… that was the same day he met Amy… to this day."

After the peach fox had said that last part, everyone but him sat in deep thought, until they heard Super Corey yell out in pain.

"Wait… day he met… Amy… first thing he saw after taking a fall… his punchline 'I am now' after Amy had asked him if he was alright… WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!" the bat nearly shrieked, the realization hitting each of them like a brick to the face.

"You guys get it? He… Corey, who had promised he'd never love again after seeing his parents lost in a train wreck, had been through suffering, loves Amy to death… I don't think he wants to hurt…" Tails' sentence was cut off by Corey crashing into the ground, causing him to drop the Chaos Emeralds and lose his Super form… "her…" he finished.

The dark Amy then proceeded to pick up the Emeralds. Before anything else could be done as she began to walk away from the beaten and battered Corey, the badly injured boy stood, limply on his feet, his head feeling light.

"Amy… stop… right… now!" he screamed, losing some strength with each word.

"**Why should I?**" the sky blue hedgehog with acid eyes turned to face the brown haired boy, with green eyes, filled with meaning in each word he spoke, as though it might be his last.

"You're above this… kind of thing…" he gasped for air and then continued, losing more and more of his strength. "Amy… I know you're still in there… I can see your innocence still (cough)…" he collapsed to his knees, almost bowing to her, but he continued nonetheless, "gleaming on the inside… I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. I can't lose someone I… care for to the dark side!" he almost lost consciousness, his eyes going up blank. "I'm saying… I…"

His words were having an effect on Amy; whose sky colored fur was slowly turned back to the rose color that everyone knew.

Inside of the bush, the five hiders were staring, mouths open, at how Corey could make a speech, but they all knew, his strength would eventually die out…

"I… lo-lo-love—yo—u…" he tripped all over his words, as the boy's strength faded. He went unconscious, and Amy's sense of justice returned.

From behind, it looked like Eggman's victory was secure, because he did not know what went on in front…

"Good, Amy! Now, bring me the emeralds!" he demanded.

"You are no longer in control!" the rose hedgehog screamed out, as in a brilliant flash of light, turned gold as her head fur sprayed out from under her headband. She had just made the greatest leap she had ever made, by using the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Amy. In a puff of smoke, a golden hammer appeared in her left hand, her special hammer, which nearly everyone had been an unwilling victim to. In one massive resentful swing, she struck the hovercraft that the wicked doctor was in, and it flew into space, and immediately exploded on cue.

The golden hedgehog resumed her natural pink color, and rushed over to the badly beaten boy, almost holding him close as she covered the wounds that she herself had given him. She kissed his forehead, almost slowly. When she was done, she whispered into his ear: "And I love you too, my shining salvation… Corey, I hope you heard that…" she stood, and she heard a noise behind her. She whirled around just in time to see the boy rise from his wounds.

After all had been said and done, six long months had passed, and it was New Year's Eve. What'd happen to the new couple?

---------------------------------

**YES! Almost done, just need to put up the epilogue and we're DONE!**

**So… if anyone who cares to… Read, and Review please!**


	8. Epilogue

**Alright, finally done. Next thing to write on my agenda…**

**Include a small Amy x OC (faints at overload) duel… YGO style!**

**A Sonamy (stay on target… stay on target) about above, YGO style, yup, and it's Sonic V Amy… OMG!**

**Finally, you guessed it, YGO style duel… Sonic, Amy and OC, love triangle… you can guess who wins… (Amy falls in love with OC, due to the way he duels… OMFG!**

**That's it!**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Epilogue: A New Year's Kiss**

It was finally New Year's Eve, and the ensuing party was at the preteen's house. Corey had everything set up… including… someone he wasn't very proud of… he was twelve after all…

"WHY DO I BOTHER WITH THE DAMNED ALCHOL?" the boy questioned aloud, before the doorbell buzzed fifteen different times in quick rhythm.

No more than two seconds passed before… Tails burst in, eyes darting frantically around the room, and humming something that sounded familiar to the theme to a movie that he had seen recently… what was it again?

"Sorry… Tails had watched Mission: Impossible fifteen times last week…" Sonic said, walking in, and Tails had just calmed down. Knuckles and Shadow rolled in, in the classic Rollerbrawl style that Corey had seen Crash and his enemy Cortex employ when in the caverns… that was three days prior to him meeting the Sonic Team… he wanted to see his friend again, and so he called him.

"Boys, no need to fight over me…" said a very familiar voice to the boy. In came the snow white bat… covered in the usual clothing, but with slightly thicker cloth, to fit the winter seasons. Corey smacked his forehead in annoyance, before someone he knew walked in….

"Corey?" said the orange marsupial known as Crash Bandicoot, with winter gear… and a Santa hat.

"Crash?" said the boy, before his tone changed to something a tad more serious: "It's been one year! By the way, do you know that it's a New Year's party, not a Christmas party, right?"

"Yeah… 'tis the season…" the boy smacked his forehead in annoyance again.

After a half hour, it was already 10 o' clock, and by now, Shadow, Knuckles (who had started the contest in the first place), Sonic, and Rouge were all down drunken lane. The boy didn't care…

There was no sign of Amy. Corey rose off from his couch, used the Chaos Emeralds that he was carrying, and became Super Corey. Thankfully, no one noticed, and the shining golden boy flew off in search of his love.

Meanwhile, the rose hedgehog had gotten lost in the blizzard that was causing the three blocks to seem like three brick walls she had to climb over to get to his house, Corey's house to be precise. Her body was bundled up tightly beneath a winter coat, but it seemed to do no good, as she shivered from the cold and just as her eyes were about to close, she saw a shining gold person in front, before her eyes closed, prepared for death. (She thought it was the light at the end of the tunnel).

The boy had picked her up, and after she was in his bedroom, secured on his bed, he removed his shirt, and wrapped it around her shivering body, his small build and washboard stomach showing through. Her eyes snapped open, to see the boy disappear around the corner leading to the bathroom. She shivered feverishly, flopping down on the bed, as the boy came back in, soda in hand. She gazed at him, suddenly taken away by his six-pack stomach.

On the outside, he blushed a bit, but on the inside, something drove him to sit down next to the shivering rose hedgehog. He did, listening to his heart, of course.

He put his arm around her, drawing Amy closer to him, in an attempt to keep her warm. She shivered from the cold, and Corey had felt it from her, drumming his nerve endings together, before she stuck her arms around his neck. Corey decided to put on a small sweatshirt, before pulling a blanket from the closet and pulling it over the ice cold hedgehog in front of him, who was shivering like crazy.

He raised his arms, to pull her into a hug… somehow, none of their muscles seized up as they lay there in position for an hour, before finally Amy, still freezing, kissed the boy slowly on the lips, for whatever reason. She didn't expect to find him kissing back, in a deep loving embrace to boot. Her body was warmed by his actions, and her shivering slowly ceased.

What was happening behind her however, their hormones had nearly lost it, as the boy slowly zipped away her dress, before it was discarded to the floor. (A/n???)

He took in her figure, every curve… but he would not take it THAT far… this would be as far he could go. Before he knew it, his shirt and pants had slipped off "mysteriously" and it was her that did it. From below, a small eight year old fox's voice rang out:

"5… 4…"

The two faced each other, their lips drawing closer…

"3… 2…"

Their lips were a breath apart, his arms tracing her hips and thighs, as their lips slowly touched, in a sweet, deep kiss…

"1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

His tongue had slipped into her mouth, as the first official kiss of the new year. Now we must leave our heroes… for they need their rest.

-----------------

**Sorry about the slight lime ending… it was on my mind… call me anything you want, NO FLAMES OR IN MY NEXT CRASH BANDICOOT STORY, I SHALL THROW THEM IN THE FIREPLACE!**


End file.
